The Man Of My Dreams
by crazyhelga
Summary: Rated R for language, abuse, and sexual situations. Bulma breaks up with Yamcha, and has a dream about a mystery man......you must read to find out what it's about...hehe


The Man Of My Dreams  
  
By: Stacey Meyer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I wish I was lucky enough to. Damn.  
  
A/N...I wrote this story about 5 months ago for my Creative Writing class. I  
decided to change it to DBZ style for your guy's reading pleasure. Please, tell  
me what you think. This is my very first completed, and my very first story I have  
ever written about DBZ. Well, I'm going to let you get to the story.  
  
  
As the twenty-three year old beauty raced from his house in her new Camaro  
that she had just bought, her cerulean hair whipped in the wind. She wanted to  
forget what had just happened, but the tears that had swollen in her beautiful  
aqua eyes wouldn't allow it. She just wanted to surprise him, but she was the  
one who got the surprise. She didn't know how long or how far she had driven,  
but all she knew was that she had to get away from him and what had just  
happened. After screaming her lungs out, a few good slaps to his face, and a  
couple of good kicks to his groin, Bulma decided to leave.  
  
"Don't fucking talk to me Yamcha, we're through. I never want to see you ever  
again."  
  
"It was a mistake Bulma!! You have to believe me! I was drunk! Please Bulma, I  
love you, you can't leave me!" Yamcha screamed to her before she stormed out  
the door, nearly breaking it off of the hinges from slamming it so hard.  
  
It was almost a month ago that the incident had happened. She was still with  
him. She had taken back that sorry excuse of a man. She couldn't believe that  
he had done that to her though. She couldn't believe that Yamcha had shattered  
her heart into a thousand tiny pieces, and Bulma still couldn't believe that she  
caught him cheating on her with that stupid bitch Marron. She had felt so  
betrayed. When she walked into the house that night she didn't expect to see  
those two together, and she never expected that she would never be able to look  
Yamcha in the face again. It was true. Her nightmare was slowly becoming  
reality, so she decided to finally move on. That was definitely the last time that  
Yamcha cheated on her.   
  
As she slowly dialed the number her hands started to tremble. She loved him so  
much and didn't want to hurt him, but she was so tired of his excuses for  
breaking a date and his cheating on her so many times. That and she just didn't  
love him anymore, so she decided to end it as soon as possible.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" It took Bulma a while to realize that Yamcha  
had picked up his phone.  
  
"Yamcha?" Bulma replied choking back the tears that were forming, threatening  
her aqua eyes, that had already been shed one too many times.  
"Yeah Bulma, what's wrong babe?" Yamcha replied with a fake sense of worry in  
his voice. He didn't really care about Bulma, just her money. That's all she was  
to him. Money and an occasional romp in the sack.  
  
"It's over."  
  
"What's over?" Yamcha asked. He was very confused by what she had just said.   
Nothing was going on that could be over. Bulma was silent. Then it dawned on him.  
  
"What do you mean it's over?!?! It can't be over!" He was furious because his  
main source of money was gone, but he oozed with fake devastation.  
  
"I mean it's over. I can't take you stealing my money because you are a cheap,  
lowlife piece of shit without job. Don't even start with 'I don't have time for a job  
because I'm too busy saving the world' bullshit. I can't handle your cheating and  
lying anymore. I've had enough of it and I'm through. You are a waste of my time  
and my precious air." She had never believed she would be saying these words  
to him. She thought they were going to get married, and live happily ever after.  
No such luck. "Good-bye Yamcha." She didn't even wait for him to reply and  
hung up the phone.   
  
*Shouldn't I be crying or at least feel bad that I just broke up with the man that I  
have loved since I was young?* She questioned to herself in her head. She went  
up to bed and cried herself to sleep.   
  
The only men that she could ever look in the eye again was her unexpected  
house guest, Vegeta, and her father. Vegeta scared her when he first came  
here, but he scared everyone anyway. He was everything that Bulma hated. A  
rude, inconsiderate, disrespectful, short man with ebony hair and coal eyes to  
match his corrupt ways. She was, in fact, the one who invited him to live with her  
family, so she had to live with him and his grumbling. She only saw him at meal  
times and occasionally they would run into each other in the halls of the colossal  
mansion, so she was pleased that she didn't have to deal with his arrogance.   
  
As she drifted into a deep slumber, she started to dream...  
***As she walked forward in the dark, she didn't know where she was going, and  
was starting to get scared.   
  
"Hello? Hello? If anyone can hear me, please help me. I'm lost and I don't  
know where I am." Bulma's voice was trembling. She started to let the silent  
tears stream down her face. All she wanted to do was to go home. "Hello?  
Somebody, please..." Suddenly, she was engulfed in the warmth of muscular  
arms. She let out a slight scream of fright.   
  
"Shhh...it's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." The gruff but gentle voice told  
her. It was strangely soothing.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma questioned to the muscular man. She couldn't tell who  
the man was, but the voice seemed familiar.  
  
"It's me onna. It's..."***  
  
Before the man could reply Bulma woke up. Her mother was shaking her awake  
so she would get to work on time. She slammed her fists into her bed.  
  
"Damn it! Mom...why did you have to wake me up? He was about to tell me his  
name." Her mother flashed her a quizzical look, but decided not to ask what she  
was talking about.  
  
"It's time for work dear. Come on. I have breakfast ready for you." Bulma's  
mother then exited her room as quietly as she came.   
  
*Who could he possibly be?* No one she knew and trusted called her onna.  
Bulma pondered for a few moments. She wanted to know who the strong man  
who embraced her and brought her comfort in the dark was.   
  
She flipped over to check her alarm clock and realized that she only had two  
hours to eat and get ready for work. She went downstairs and consumed her  
breakfast which consisted eggs, toast, and two cups of coffee without even  
glancing at Vegeta or her parents. After she finished her breakfast she only had  
an hour and a half to shower, do her hair, pick out an outfit, and apply her  
make-up. After she was done showering, she dried her hair straight and put it in  
little twists. She then put on her favorite dark blue skirt that complimented her  
aqua eyes perfectly and a plain black tank-top. She then applied her make-up,  
chose a pair of black stiletto heels and raced out the door to her Camaro. She  
shot out of the garage and down the winding gravel driveway onto the highway,  
nearly hitting Vegeta on her way out.   
  
She blasted the stereo, as if trying to forget about the man in her dreams, but  
she just couldn't get him out of her mind. His tan arms against her milky white  
complexion. That's all she could really see of the mystery man. She pulled into  
the parking garage of Capsule Corp. *Now, if I could only find my parking space.  
Ah-ha! There it is.* "This space reserved for president Bulma Briefs." the  
sign read. They were always changing her parking space. It had started to get  
her mad, but she just shrugged it off and told herself it was all a part of being the  
president of a major company. She walked into the building and was greeted by  
the smiling faces of employees.   
  
Before she knew it, she was walking into her office and sitting at her chair  
waiting for incoming messages or work that needed to be finished. She twirled  
around in her chair a couple of times, starting to get bored. Her mind started  
drifting back to the man in her dream. *Why can't I stop thinking about him? I  
don't even know who he is! Uhhh!!! At this rate I won't get any work done.* Even  
though she knew that all the work had already been done and she didn't have  
any meetings to attend.   
  
"Another exciting day at Capsule Corp.!" Bulma stated with sarcasm dripping off  
every word to no one in particular. She decided to go home because there was  
nothing to do there. "Mary, be sure to have any important calls forwarded to me,  
I'm going home." Bulma stated before she entered the elevator.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Anything you say Ms. Briefs!" Mary, the office secretary stated  
nervously.  
  
"Good, and be sure to call me if anything happens."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Have a pleasant day ma'am." Mary added quickly before the  
elevator doors began to close.  
  
"You too Mary."  
  
As soon as Bulma got home she changed into a pair of gray running sweats and  
jogged around the park a couple of times. It always seemed to clear her mind of  
everything, and everything seemed at peace when she was in the park running  
on the gravel trail. About an hour into her jogging she decided to take a break,  
and went to a vender to buy a bottle of water to help her cool down.   
  
"Nothing like a vigorous jog on a beautiful day like this, huh miss?" The vender  
exclaimed to Bulma with a smile.  
  
"Yep, I don't believe there is anything better than a run on a cool, sunny day."  
Bulma replied. "Um, I'd like a bottle of water please."  
  
"Right away miss." The vender reached into the cooler and pulled out a bottle of  
water. "That'll be $1.25." Bulma paid for the water and thanked the man. She  
walked to the nearest bench and took a break. Not only from running, but from  
the whole world in general.   
  
On her way back to the house she ran into another runner on accident because  
she wasn't paying attention to the path, but instead to the man in her dream.  
Thud. She fell to the ground before she could regain her balance. The runner  
reached out his hand to help her up.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Bulma exclaimed without even looking at  
the man. She got to her feet and dusted herself up.  
  
"It's all right." The jogger said and continued his run.  
  
When Bulma returned home she checked her answering machine to see if she  
had any important calls while she was away. *Who is that guy? I want to know!  
Why is this bugging me so much? He might not even be real. Give it up Bulma,  
he's not real!* She was going mad trying to figure out who this guy was. "You  
have 5 new messages." *Oh goody! I have some messages!* "Message One:  
'Hello Bulma sweetie, it's your mother. I was just wondering what you were up to.  
Your father and I will be returning home shortly. We had to run a small errand.  
Love you so much! I left some snacks for you and Vegeta to munch on. Don't  
get into too much trouble. Bye honey.' End of message. Message Two: 'Bulma,  
I'm so sorry! I can't take it anymore. I need you. Please call me back. I love you!  
Bye.' End of message." *Of course. If Yamcha thinks that I'm going to take him  
back, he's got another thing coming!* "Message Three: 'It's mom agai..'" Bulma  
was sick of messages.   
  
She went up to her room to take and nice long relaxing bath. As she entered her  
room she found Yamcha in there.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Yamcha? I'm not going to put up with your  
shit. Get the hell out of my room and get out of my fucking house! NOW!"  
  
"But baby. I said I was sorry! Aww..come on! Just give me one more chance! I  
promise that I will never cheat again! Please baby!" Yamcha was totally milking it  
and Bulma could finally see through his lies.  
  
"Yamcha, get out of my house now before I have you arrested for trespassing."  
  
"No. I'm not going!"  
  
"Yamcha," Bulma was getting really mad now "get the fuck out of my house!"   
Yamcha brought up his hand and swung hard, connecting Bulma with a crack.  
  
"Stupid bitch, I said that I'm not going. Now choose, it's either me or pay the  
consequences." Bulma spit in his face.  
  
"Fuck you bastard."  
  
"You're going to pay for that you stupid bitch."  
Yamcha raised his hand to slap her again, but something held him back. He  
looked at the person who was restraining his hand from its target. It was Vegeta,  
he was pissed, and he was crushing Yamcha's wrist. He twisted it until it  
snapped and Yamcha screamed out in pain. Vegeta let go of the weakling's  
hand and stared him down. His eyes flashed with anger and hatred.  
  
"If you even think about placing a hand on her ever again, I will not hesitate to  
kill you. Get out of here. Now. Before I blast you to Hell." Yamcha picked himself  
off the ground and scampered away like a frightened dog. Bulma was crying  
hysterically, so Vegeta went over to Bulma to see if she was all right.  
  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Are you all right?" It was him. Bulma's mystery  
man from her dream. It was Vegeta. It was his tight embrace that fit her perfectly.  
She never even considered Vegeta. His emotions were so cold, so bottled up.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Bulma? You still there?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She was still in shock from what had just happened. He  
reached his hand out to help her up. She took it gratefully. She didn't know what  
would of happened if he weren't there to save her. "So it was you."  
  
"What was me? I don't get what your saying. Well, spit it out woman, I don't  
have all night." Vegeta was extremely confused by what she had just said to him.   
  
"It was you in my dream. You told me that you would never hurt me and that  
everything was going to be okay. Then you held me in your arms. Yes, it had to  
of been you." Bulma was overjoyed that she had found the man in her dreams,  
hell, even possibly the man of her dreams. "It was you all along. It's always been  
you." She just kept on rambling and Vegeta had no clue what she was talking  
about.  
  
"Woman? Woman? Hello? Bulma?" Nothing would shake her from her train of  
thought. Then he did it. He kissed her. That broke her from her aimless  
speaking, and she just looked at him in shock, not believing what he just did.  
  
She threw her arms around his built neck and returned the kiss, but this time  
with all the passion she could get out of her. He was taken aback by this sudden  
display of affection and fell back onto the bed, with her on top of him, but he  
didn't seem to mind though. Vegeta ravaged her mouth with kisses, and trailed  
him up and down her body. Their passion had lasted throughout the night and  
into the next morning.  
  
"I love you Vegeta." He sat up looking in her eyes to make sure that she was  
telling the truth. Then he smiled, a true genuine smile.   
  
"I love you too baka, onna. I love you too."  
  
Their passion for each other never faded, but instead grew larger everyday.  
They loved each other very much and that's the way they remained until the end  
of time.  
  
The End  
  
Well, what did you think? Don't forget to review. Thanks a ton....  
Stacey 


End file.
